Adventures In Public Toilets
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Bon and Shima are relaxing in the park when Shima decides to have some fun in the public toilets


BonXShima

Shima's POV

I was sitting in the park with my boyfriend Bon enjoying the sunshine on our day off from exorcist training I was laying down in Bon's lap when an idea came to my mind I grinned and looked up at my lover "Bon…" I started.

He looked down at me through his gorgeous brown orbs "What is it?" he asked as his eyebrow raised slightly knowing that nothing good was going to come out of my mouth.

I grinned up at him signalling for him to come close to me so that I could whisper in his ear "I want to have sex with you~" I whispered in a husky voice. His head shot up a deep red blush shot across his face.

"W-we should head back first…" he said softly starting to stand.

I growled and pulled him back down "No I don't want to do it in the same place! Let's be more adventurous and do it in public!" he stared at me for a moment our eyes glued on each others.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked his blush deepening at the thought of the proposition. I nodded at him still keeping my eyes locked with his. He sighed softly in defeat "f-fine but not in the park…"

I smiled at his shyness this was a side of Bon that only I ever saw. "Then the toilets?" I asked in a sexy voice as I moved in to nip at Bon's neck, he gasped and nodded. I grinned as I stood while pulling him up as well. I led him towards the bathroom as soon as we reached them I pinned him outside the door kissing him roughly a hand moving down his chest to rub at his cock to make sure he wouldn't back out of this the thought of being able to be caught was already turning me on.

He hissed at the sensations as he tried to shove me into the toilets "I-I'm not backing out…" he whispered in my ear as I finally managed to herd him inside.

I grinned and backed him against the wall by the stools "Hmm good because I'm not letting you go…" I said in a husky voice. He groaned as I nipped at his collar bone while undoing his buttons. I smirked and kissed and nipped further down his chest as he tried to herd me into one of the stalls though we only made it to the open door before I found the band on his pants.

"Hmm S-Shima…" he moaned out softly as I bit onto the button undoing it then bit the zip pulling it down then moving to the rim and pulling them down to leave him in nothing but his boxers. He grunted "S-Shima it's unfair…you're still d-dressed…" he whined out.

I couldn't help but smile at what my unusually cute boyfriend just said, I quickly started to strip as well when we were both in our boxers he resumed what I had planned to do. I grabbed his hips and started to kiss over his clothed erection before sucking gently over it. He moaned loudly.

Bon's POV

I moaned as he kissed and sucked on my cock it always felt like the sky was falling when Shima did things like this with me it was pure bliss and I knew I wouldn't be able to take much more of this. I looked down through half lidded eyes at my beautiful pink haired angel who was now pulling my boxers down and taking the head of my cock in his mouth sucking on it rather hard making me moan again. "S-Shima…ahhh..! I-I can't take much more need to be inside you…"

He blushed a light pink as he stood before kissing me roughly on the lips I groaned and licked the bottom of his lips asking for entrance which he granted I slipped my tongue past his lips and started to explore his warm wet cavern as we kissed I managed to switch our positions so he was against the door. "B-Bon I need you…now!" he demanded and I was all too happy to oblige pulling his boxers down and lifting him up waiting for him to wrap his legs around my waist before thrusting my whole length into him knowing he loved it rough and wouldn't appreciate the preparation.

He moaned loudly as I entered him clinging to me tightly "G-god S-Shima you're so damn tight…" I moaned out as I let him adjust for a few minutes. When he nodded for me to move I started a rather slow pace not wanting to hurt him too much.

It didn't take long for him to demand me to go faster and it didn't take long for me to agree and start to increase my thrusts making them harder and faster just as my love has demanded of me. We were a moaning withering mess against the door completely lost in our own little world we forgot where we even were.

All I could hear was our panting, moans and groans and the sound of Shima's voice begging me to move harder and faster. I did as I was told adjusting my thrusts so that I could hit his prostate this made him moan louder as I repeatedly pounded into him drawing us both closer to our climax faster than ever before. "A-ahh I-I'm close…" he moaned out into my ear.

I grunted in response telling him I was close too. I bit down on his neck close to drawing blood just as he liked it my hand moving from one of his hips to pump his cock in rhythm with my fast hard thrusts making him scream out in pleasure. Just his moans and screams of pleasure were almost enough to tip me over the edge.

I licked at the bite I left on his neck as I continued to abuse his prostate "C-can't hold it…i-in any longer…" he moaned out as he came hard over our chests. His walls tightening around my cock made it impossible for me to hold out any longer and with a few more extremely hard thrusts I came too.

The next thing I knew we were on the floor with the door underneath us. I looked around confused for a minute before it all came back to me. I sat up and pulled him into my lap as I did so. "Shima we need to get dressed and head back to the academy," I said softly as I held him.

He nodded trying to stretch out for his clothes which I helped him with he sleepily got dressed as I reached for mine putting them on I turned back to him to find him almost asleep. I smiled he could be freaking adorable sometimes. I stood and picked him up carrying him out bridal style back to the academy as he slept with his head comfortably against my chest.

The End

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think my first time with this pairing hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
